youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Micheal P
Micheal P (born ), is an American YouTuber who became known for his screams and his old-classic YouTube style videos. He had been featured in multiple Roblox compilations and a variety of meme compilations, and especially used as a sound effect. The videos themselves consist of him having very high boost audio and screaming at some points of time. About He records videos using unregistered Hypercam and a very low-quality microphone. In most of his videos, Micheal screams into the mic due to various different things, such as in-game deaths/fails, inappropriate objects/words, jumpscares, and sometimes overexcitement. He also has a Twitter account, Newgrounds account, and a Twitch channel. Content Micheal's first video was a Roblox video titled, "roblox inappropriate place!!!!!!!!!.avi", starting the "roblox inappropriate place!!!!!!!!!" series. Most of these videos are age-restricted, due to containing sexual content. Since June 25, 2018, Micheal has stopped creating these types of videos. Micheal continued to create Roblox videos but also created more vlog-styled videos and satrical reviews. He has called certain vlogs "P-Logs", though he hasn't made a P-Log since August 31, 2018. He has also started to play different games other than Roblox, such as Halo (with his friend Alex), Tony Hawk Pro Skater, and New Super Mario Bros. Since September 4, 2018, Micheal had strayed away from uploading gameplay and had screamed a lot less in his videos, the content he was originally known for. Instead, Micheal P continues to create vlog-styled videos, satrical tutorials (though some tutorials actually work), and other random content. On December 11, 2018, Micheal went on a 3 month hiatus due to his mom supposedly losing her job and not being able to pay for internet bills. On April 6, 2019, Micheal supposedly ran away from home due to his mom being an alcoholic and not being able to buy him Takis. He has titled this series "runing away cuz my mom is a stupid and wont buy me takis". Micheal even made a satrical diss-track against his mom before he left. It is unknown if Micheal truly ran away from his home and if these statements about his mom are actually true. After he got to the local library on the fourth installment of his running away series, Micheal was found by his mom, and was forced back to house and got grounded, unable to upload for about a month. On 31st of May, 2019 he came back and explained his hiatus in the video named "im bak and y i wuz gone.wmv". Around an hour later after video was uploaded, he uploaded a video named "alex playz mario cart wii!!!!!.3gp" where he is recording his best friend, Alex, playing Mario Kart Wii with a Wii Wheel. Micheal then uploaded the video "random!!!.3gp" 6 days later, featuring the song "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" by Daft Punk, aswell as uploading the video "epic bakstreet boyz - that way.wmv" featuring the song "I Want It That Way" by the band Backstreet Boys. On June 8th, 2019, Micheal celebrated his 4 year anniversary of uploading videos to YouTube via Twitter post. For this anniversary, Micheal un-privated 13 of his old videos from 2016 in a playlist titled "rereleazed vidz!!!! :D".https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6mQQl6DXHCgrqPvB2fj_ESPD_QcwYmGK A user on Twitter, known as @zergisabird, asked if Micheal would still continue creating videos, to which Micheal responded saying that he will continue making them, but he also announced that he would also continue creating Roblox videos, which may confirm that Micheal will continue creating gameplay videos. On July 9, 2019, Micheal returned to gameplay, playing an edited version of Super Mario World on his PC. On July 16th, Micheal livestreamed a "birthday Livestream", which was late as his birthday was on the 11th, where he showed himself playing a variety of games such as Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Dr. Mario Express.https://twitter.com/MichealPYT/status/1150827770647392262 On July 29, 2019, Micheal announced a new series that will be about Garage Sales. He also said that he will explore garage sales with his best friend, Alex. About an hour later or so, he released a video where he shows what he had bought on the Garage sale. Items that he bought were a Discman, 2 WiFI adapters, a camera, CD/DVD player and a Dell laptop that has Windows XP Installed. He explains that he's most happy about that Dell Laptop he bought. On August 23rd, 2019, Micheal uploaded and most likely started a series called "game revew". This series take a more cinematic approach as opposed to his gameplay videos and vlogs. In this series, Micheal reviews video games. In the first episode, "game revew ep1: mario iz missing.wmv", Micheal reviews "Mario is Missing!", though the episode leaves on a cliffhanger. It is unknown if Micheal will continue the series. On Feburary 14th, 2020, Someone uploaded a video named "MICHEAL P FOWND FOOTAGE!!???.wmv" onto Micheal's channel. The video is split in few parts, days rather. In the intro, it is said that on Janurary 29th, a Phone that belongs to Micheal was found in snow, and that he was nowhere to be found. It is also stated that clips in this video are the last vids recorded on this Phone. In the first part, we see Micheal chilling and saying how his mom hasn't came back from work and that he is worried about her and how there was lots of snow in where he lives. He later shows The Weather Channel to prove it. After that, Micheal is talking about how he dualbooted his Laptop with Windows XP and Windows Vista. Then, out of the blue, the Doorbell rings. Micheal thinks it's his Mother coming back from work. As he leaves the house, he stated that it was probably some "Pranker" ringing the doorbell to get his attention, as the person that ringed the doorbell was nowhere to be found. Micheal then wants to go back into his house, but he seems locked out. In the next part of this video, Micheal says how he is very thirsty and wants to go back to his home. This makes him survive in the cold outside. In Day 4, Micheal tried eating snow, but then he remembered that it has lots of germs and bacteria, so he spitted it out. Then he has an Idea to call for help, but he states that his phone is Critical Low on battery. He tries calling someone for help (Probably 911), but dosen't have any signal. In Day 5, we can only see a frame of what looks like Micheal's hand. Because of this cliffhanger, we don't know what happened to Micheal. There are theories in the comments how he might have gotten kidnapped or have died. Micheal's Timeline It has been debated in Micheal's comment section when exactly Micheal's videos take place, as Micheal uses a more "classic" content style. There are many jokes in Micheal's comment section stating that "Micheal is stuck in 2008". Unlike other YouTubers, most, if not all, of Micheal's videos seemingly take place in an older time. This is suggested by the fact that Micheal uses older technology from back then, such as Windows XP and Nintendo DSs, as well as using dial-up connection. He also uses older slang words such as "XD" or "hackor"/"hax!". Sometimes when Micheal plays Roblox, it has the old Roblox GUI from 2007-2010. Micheal also acts like he doesn't know about newer topics and technology from the present time in his videos. It is currently unknown when Micheal's video exactly take place, as Micheal refers to every year as 20XX, probably to prevent confusion as to when Micheal's videos take place. While the exact time is unknown, a good guess as to when Micheal's videos take place is around 2007-2011. Video lore aside, Micheal's videos do in fact take place in the present time. This is confirmed by the fact that in Micheal's Windows Vista party video, when Micheal asks for a copy of Windows Vista, the cashier mistakenly reassures if Micheal wants a copy of "Windows 10", a 2015 Windows operating system. In most of Micheal's Roblox videos, it uses the new roblox interface from 2015-present, instead of the old one. Micheal can also livestream on YouTube, which was a feature introduced in 2013. Micheal's Roblox account was created in 2016, so unless if Micheal played in an older account in some of his videos, Micheal does indeed play present Roblox. Finally, Micheal has a Discord account, as revealed in this video. Discord is a chatroom-like software created in 2016. Trivia *When Micheal played Sonic Adventure, he revealed that he has a fear of whales, though this may have been a joke for the video.https://youtu.be/3zk7dSWX2YU?t=165 *In Micheal's video named 'meinkwaft in reel life!.wmv' and 'VIDEO0003.3gp' we can see him without sunglasses. It's the only video we can see him without sunglasses, as in later videos, he always wears them.https://youtu.be/jjKiTdYrbd4https://youtu.be/KGdBCjRwYV8 *In his review of Kirkland purified water, he says that he really likes it and that he will only drink Kirkland Purified water from now on. *The electronics that Micheal owns are: **An Dell laptop with Intel Pentium 4, Windows XP and 1GB of Ram. **A Light Blue DSi **A Sanyo flip phone from Sprint **A PC with an Athlon X2 Processor and Windows Vista/Windows XP. **His older PC that has less than 256MB of ram and Windows Vista. **A CRT TV **A Wii **A NES that he found in dumpster **A Second-Gen iPod Touch **Sony Discman from a garage sale **Canon Point-and-shoot camera from a garage sale **A PCMCIA WiFi adapter from a garage sale **An USB WiFi adapter from a garage sale **A Logitech webcam from a garage sale **CD/DVD Player from a garage sale **A Dell Inspiron 1525 laptop from a garage sale *Micheal prefers Consoles over PC's, but he plays on a PC because there's no Roblox for consoles that he owns. *When he makes videos where we can see him, we can see that he always wears a Red cap with some yellow stripes, a pair of sunglasses and often a Black/Dark Gray hoodie. *In his birthday livestream, Micheal explains that the reason why he always wears a hoodie over his head and a hat is because his mom thinks showing his hair is "innopropriate". *In the video named "windows vista launch party!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.wmv" he broke his PC monitor with a keyboard and later he gets yelled at by most likely his mother. *In a video named "i got a wii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.wmv" he shows us that he got a Nintendo Wii and plays Wii Sports. Unfortunately, he didn't wear a strap and threw the Wiimote at his TV, which lead to destruction of the screen. Later, his mother replaced the broken TV with a CRT TV. *Micheal P seems to be quite smart, as he knows some basic HTML knowledge and knows how to jailbreak an iPod Touch. *In 'VIDEO0003.3gp' we can clearly see that Micheal wears braces. It is unknown if he still wears them. References Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers